Before the doctor, Before torchwood
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: spin off from my last stories: All about Kelly before Rose brought the doctor round, how did she get with Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Before the doctor,**

**Before Torchwood**

_**Summary: Before Kelly met the doctor before she met Jack what was life at UNIT like prequel to most of my doctor stories. **_

Kelly awoke to the buzzing of her alarm. It was time for work.

"Oh Christ." She said hitting the alarm. She got out of bed half her hair sticking up and headed for her bathroom everyone in her house had there own bathroom there was no fighting. Her bedroom looked like a gym. It had posters of sci-fi's and heavy metal bands, it was impeccable tidy. She had punch bags hanging and weights. It was clear she was a girl on the outside boy on the inside. Her guns lay on the side of her dressing table. "Just in case." She always said. Her Mum and brother were the only people who knew what her real job was. Well her Mum didn't expect any different raising a genius. She was a good girl.

She came out the shower and dried her hair. She didn't see the point because it would get scraped back and a hat put on top of it anyway but she was in a hurry. She had to look presentable and all the make up she had was either peachy/beige colours or dark. From her gothic days which she still hadn't evolved from much. She couldn't wear her lip piercing in case she needed to perform autopsies or anything medical which she usually did. With 2 PHD's and a degree under her belt at only eighteen she didn't have much to loose. She was the top of her game.

She scraped her back into a bun as usually painted the whole of her face peach practically. She stuck her uniform on it had several stripes down the sleeves she was obviously high up at UNIT. She had a pass badge attached to her with her name and photo on it. She tucked two 9X19mm pistols into her stockings and left for her car.

"Bye Mum, I'll see you tonight."

"Oh bye love, see you soon." Her Mum smiled she was so proud. She had just been on the phone she carried on her conversation.

"Yeah Jackie, that was Kelly, yeah her new job's great. Any news on Rose?" Patricia Rivers said to her sister. She got in her car which was large and silver she'd passed her test first time on account of being a genius. She drove up to the UNIT base in Manchester.

"Hello, Miss Rivers." The guard said he was young and quite good looking.

"Oh hey Pete." She smiled sweetly. She walked up to her desk and looked at a bundle of paper work. She sighed and wondered what today was going to entail. The new bloke had just walked past her office she'd never spoke to him but noticed him a few times. He was quite good looking and apparently American. She didn't notice he was coming into the office.

"Hey you must be Dr Rivers?" He asked charmingly.

"Yes that's mean Captain Jack Harkness I presume?"

"That's me, I'm surprised when they said Dr I was expecting a middle aged male." He smiled.

"Most people do, well you have a young woman instead." She laughed.

"Well very young if you don't mind me saying."

"Yes I'm eighteen did my qualifications earlier." She said feeling nerdy.

"Wow, impressive."

"So what can I help you with?" She asked.

"Well I need an autopsy and I was told to come to you?" He seemed nervous.

"That's no problem." She smiled "When do you need it?"

"Well anytime this week." He looked even more nervous like she'd snap.

"No problem I can probably fit it in today." He walked out.

"Wow" He thought out loud. He looked back he couldn't believe it. She was beautiful. He shook his head and walked down to his office.

Kelly had been in work an hour and she found herself doing Jack's autopsy she knew why.

"Attending Dr Kelly Rivers, autopsy on an unidentified woman species. I'll start with the Y incision" She did and dissected the alien it was nothing unusual this was why her job was so top secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I borrowed a sentence from Armageddon and changed it a little not much. **

It was lunchtime she got her tray and sat with her friend that worked in different fields. There was Anne Marie a computer expert could hack any file any where, Becky was a brilliant geologist could locate any species of alien from any planet they'd gotten the job together they were best friends they even went to high school together, The rest of the gang were male, Peterson was in his late 30s an amazing mathematician, Clarke was a fighter pilot, and Ettles worked in translation and astrophysics. Then there was Kelly who of course worked in medical science, defence, and space time continuum physics they all weren't a usual group of friends.

"How's your day been Rivers?" Maz asked that was Anne Marie of course.

"Ok I guess had an autopsy had some lab work. You?"

"Autopsy who for?" She said looking up distracted from pouring her ketchup on her chips.

"Oh the new guy Captain Jack I think." Becky and Maz stopped eating.

"What the new American guy?"

"Yeah he's nice." She said eating yoghurt not really listening.

"You mean Harkness spoke to you and you just acted casually?" Becky said pushing her glasses up.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's hot." Peterson said. Everyone looked round at him. "Well ya know for a guy." He shoved toast in his mouth. Jack stood behind Kelly everyone looked up luckily she said no more and turned round.

"Hey Rivers mind if I sit here?" He asked smiling.

"Course not no need to ask." She said sweetly.

"Thanks, so how was the autopsy?" He asked.

"Wait rule of the table especially for pilots and none doctors like us, no discussing autopsy's at the table." Clarke said smiling "We've just got her out of that routine." He pointed at Kelly.

"Probably best." He smiled.

"Ignore him he's squeamish." Kelly added.

"Rivers I go upside down and practically inside out in rockets and planes everyday I'm squeamish." He said. Ettles pulled some paper work out of his bag.

"Come on guys its lunch time do you seriously work through your dinner hour?" Jack asked.

"We do." Ettles said laughing. He pulled out a blue print like a print off of a space ships travel to mars they'd been tracking it for days.

"Peterson I need your help will these people burn up at the velocity?" Ettles asked him. Rivers butted in.

"Yes they will, you need to get a warning out, if these are the temperatures and the speed it's going at you need to get a message to the species aboard and warn them to be careful." Rivers said.

"Impressive." Jack said. Of course he wasn't with the science part of UNIT but the defence part which Rivers was as well but he just gave orders and shot bad aliens she thought to herself. A big burly man walked up he had broad shoulders and blonde hair. Rivers knew what he wanted.

"Oh Ettles seriously its lunch time you're such a nerd."

"Rivers I was wondering how about dinner tonight?" He asked she rolled her eyes took a sip of drink and went to walk off. She went up against him and said loudly.

"Well I'd rather knock out my teeth with a hammer pull out my tongue with pliers and then try and eat a steak rather than go on a date with you." She said still smiling Jack listened his face beamed she was amazing.

"I'll take that as a no." He said.

"You can take it as whatever you like, but I won't show." She walked off with the tray waving. His friends laughed and tapped him on the shoulder.

She went towards the fire arms instruction unit and she walked inside. She taught fire arm defence in there to most of the men that had walked over to her at lunch.

"Right so this is a 9x19mm the handgun most of us carry…" She stopped as she noticed to men whispering. One of the men who had asked her out before.

"Is it me or is Rivers really hot?" he asked.

"Yeah." The other guy said.

"Problem guys?" She asked.

"No Ma is." The man said.

"Good so if I pull this handgun to your head you'll know what to do?" She did so it was unloaded.

"Yes Ma'm I'd pull your unguarded left arm over my shoulder and flip." He said sternly.

"Good, but some of the aliens you'll be dealing with have tentacles not arms." She smiled.

She came out of the gym at UNIT where Jack had been obviously trying to show off he didn't want to ask her out just yet he didn't want to make the same mistake the other guy did.


End file.
